A challenge in the development of an application is that a user interface (UI) that is developed for the application might be used with various client environments having many different combinations of configuration parameters (e.g., configurations). For instance, such configuration parameters could include different operating systems, different browsers, different languages, different locales, and/or different resolutions, among others.